Confessions
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Yugi puts together a place for Yami to think,relax, rn and think about his past. Yami gets some alonern time,and admits a lot of feelings,and comes out rn and tells Yugi something. YamixYugi! COMPLETE!
1. It's for you,Yami!

Soshia:Yugi came with me for this fic.......and I don't know why......

Yugi: I was bored! Yami and the other guys got sucked into my Xbox.

Soshia:Well,since you're here,why not do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Ahem, Disclaimer: Soshia (which is not her real name) does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

She wants to own me though!

Soshia : suddenly has fangs SHUT UP YOU SHORT TWERP!!!

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"Just come see."

The young boy led his twin-like friend up to the roof of the apartment. The taller boy just stared. "Yami?" said the smaller boy. Yami shook

his head. "I'm fine,Yugi." he said. He looked at what Yugi showed him. A small cave

was there, moss growing off the top. Yami stepped inside,Yugi following,smiling.

Yami looked around at the desks and chairs inside. It looked like a private room,having

a source for every need. It was a secret heaven.

Yugi looked up at Yami. Yugi walked over to a bookshelf.

"I bought a whole bunch of books about Ancient Egypt and Pharoahs and....stuff like that."

he said. "Yugi,what's this for?" Yami said,leaning against the wall,still gazing around at the room. He saw a chiseled in message of the wall. He walked over to it. It read:

_"Magic locked in secret tombs,awaiting to be used._

_Monsters battling fiercely,monsters being fused._

_Royal battles for power and might,Traps and magics,_

_in clear sight. Champions emerge to give,_

_Losers of battles just might not live._

_So keep watchful eyes,and heed the rules._

_those who don't,be branded fools." _

'Duel Monsters.' thought Yami. "It's for you,

onii-chan!" said Yugi. (A/N: "onii-chan" means "older brother" in japanese )

"It's a place for you to think about stuff....Like your past...." said Yugi. Yami was silent,

but smiling. "I'll take my leave now." said Yugi,and he left. Yami slumped onto the small bed,

and thought,just like his "brother" had recomended......

END OF CHAPTER 1

Man that was quick! REMINDER:NO FLAMES! PLEASE!

Yugi:Yeah..........Uh,Soshia?

Soshia:Hm?

Yugi:What are flames?

Soshia:falls over


	2. WowMarik needs help

Here we go!

Yugi:They're stiiiiiill at the XBOX........

Yugi went into the cave to find Yami sitting on a chair

reading a book called _Pharohs of Egypt: Once in a Millenium Rulers. _"Uh,Yami?" said

Yugi,knocking on the wall. "I brought you a sandwich." said Yugi,handing him the plate.

"Hey,Yugi!I'm in this book!Read this! " Yugi looked over the book.

_"Pharoah Yami Yugioh._

_Pharoah Yugioh was a great pharoah. He heralded great powers which_

_some say are beyond control. _

_Yugioh was all powerful,and saved the world from a great dark danger._

_Magic from creatures called Duel Monsters. He looked the magic away_

_in seven magical items called milenium items. Now, a selected few posess_

_those seven magic items. Indeed this pharoah seemed very dark,his soul_

_was truly.........................."_

Yugi yawned and fell asleep on Yami's shoulder.

Yami sweatdropped. "Yami......." said Yugi in his sleep. Yami hesitated. He was dreaming about _him?_ "How dare you defeat the king of ga-" Yugi woke up. "Uh...hehehehe....Yami,

you _won't _ believe the dream I had!" Yami drummed his fingers on the desk. "Trust me,I do..."

They laughed. Yugi kicked the wall. "What was that for?" asked Yami,putting the book back

on the shelf. "Spider." said Yugi. "The spray didn't get everything." he said,laughing.

"Well,I'm going to bed,are you sleeping in the game shop,or in here?" he continued.

"Here's good,thanks." said Yami. "Okay.See you in the morning,then." he said.

Yami lay on the bed,thinking. "_.....Yugi,why did you_

_do this?To purify me or something? I can't change who I am....."_

"I HEARD THAT YAMI!!" shouted a voice from the lower part of the Kame Game shop.

Yami stepped out of the caveren. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO!!!!"

"THEN TALK,DON'T THINK!!!" the voice (A/N: In case you didn't figure it out

by now,the voice is Yugi) yelled. Yami paused,staring down at Yugi's head poked out

the window. "HEY!YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING!!!"

No answer.

Yugi sighed. "Okay,Okay........Sorry." he said. He went inside the house.

Yami turned aroud to see Marik . Startled,he held out his puzzle saying,

"Be gone,to the shadow rel---Oh,sorry Marik."(A/N:THIS IS NOT YAMI MARIK

I CALL _HIM_ MALIK) "How'd ya know I was here?" Yami said. "I used my sister's

necklace. I knew you would be here last week." he said. Look,I need to talk

with you...It's about Malik....... I.....need....help." Marik said. "Okay."

Yami breathed. "C'mon,let's go around the block."


	3. Yami is acting idiotic

OKAY,before the chap begins,reviewer replies!!

kitkat1978:Thanks kit!! You seto/jou story's keeping me in suspense!!WRITE MORE!!!

Issac's Girlfriend: Stop!!! Death threats will NOT make me do chapters! NO DEATH THREATS!!!

Yami Princess Selena:Okay,thanx for the complements! : )! Now,for your questions,

1) he made it so Yami can think about stuff like his past. 2) Don't worry! You'll find out!

Pottergirlx: Thanks a lot!! But I prefer to call him Yami,if it's all the same to you.

KEY:

(blah)- Yugis thoughts

blah- Malik's thoughts

blah- Yamis thoughts

$blah$- back to earth.

Yami stared down at the concrete as they walked along

the roads of Japan. "Atemu?" (A/N:HAHA!!I didn't say EVERYONE would call him Yami!)

said Marik,waving a hand in front of his face. Yami fell over. "You need hand-in- eye cordination,Atemu." said Marik,staring down at him. "Veeeery funny," he said. "You baka"

he whispered. "I HEARD THAT!" shouted Marik. "Okay,so Malik's birthday's in two days.

I need to know what to get him....." he said. Yami paused. "Ummmm,a tamagotchi?"

"Uhn..." Marik groaned. "Revenge?"Yami continued. Marik sighed. " Something where

no ones lives are taken." he said,entering a sushi place. "Uhhh,A booster pack? A gameboy?

A pair of jeans?A gift card?" Yami said,he then paused. Marik stared at him,swallowing some

of the rolled up raw fish.

It had been a 30 minutes and Yami was still going for it.

"A plushie? An Xbox? A novel? A-" "**_FREEZE!!!"_** shouted Marik. "Doe Mai Lon!"

shouted one of the sushi clerks. "That's chinese,you baka!" Marik responded.

"Now,Atemu,a novel is a wonderful idea...which one to get him..?"

(blah)

_Yami's probably wondering why I made that room for him..... Hah,Atemu's funny._

_.........................hm....................Why am I not asleep? ZZzzzzZZZ....MAN!!  
WHY ISN'T IT WORKING......?!?!?! Im sooo..tireeedddddddddd..........._

ALL FINI

Soshia:Awright! The novel will be yugi muffles her Gvebeate Erecsbdations!!!!

IF YOU GUESS CORRECT IN YOUR REVIEW, YOU ARE ON MY FAVE AUTHORS LIST!!


	4. The Ballet lessons for Yami

Me:Alright! Here we go! Here we go!  
Yugi:No,she doesn't own it you dumbies!

Yugi was listening to the radio. Yami,surely,was up in his secret room? His idea changed

when he heard a report on the radio:

_"In local news, a boy looking around the age of seventeen is being chased from Confusious drive and beyond by a Platnium hair boy screaming, "YAMI!!!_

_GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!! I pity the tri-colored freak."_

"Dear Ra, he missed his last lesson in "Seriousness and Joking:Their difference." And it was my class.." he said,messaging his now throbbing temples. "Okay,okay.

Baby Kuriboh in the meadow,baby kuriboh in the meadow....Yeesh,I need a better happy place..." he muttered.

Yugi was having breakfast in MCDonald's when Yami ran in.

"You lost him,eh?" Yugi said,swallowing his pancake. "How'd you know?" said Yami.

"It was alllll over the news,Yami!!........Oh,and Suri Wanatang pities you." he said.

Yami was about to grab a hashbrown,when Yugi hissed like an angry cat and grabbed it. "You pay. You promised me breakfast the other day." he said,snickering softly.

Linelineline (change of scene)

Malik searched around the large house. "C'mon,c'mon, where is it?!" he shouted,clutching

his large rod. "Why am I searching like an urchin? I have a millenium rod!" he said,and waved the wand. Nothing happened. "Dang. He probably forgot again..." said Malik.

"What are you lookin' for?" asked Marik (A/N:U-S-A! U-S-A! NAMES REVERSED!)

"Ahhhh,nothing." said Malik,sighing. Marik snuck up the stairs and gazed at his gift.

"I just hope he reads it..." he whispered to himself.

Linelineline

"What is this again?" said Yami,staring at the ice cream. "A pop-sic-le." said Yugi.

(A/N:I LIVE IN AMERICA!I LIVE IN AMERICA! Y-U-G-I! NO 2 Us!) He sucked on his.

"Tastes like......cherries.." said Yami. "Hi all!" shouted a british voice behind them.

"Oh,hi Ryou!" said Yugi. "How's the tombrobber?" asked Yami,grinning. Bakura cleared his throat behind Ryou. "This is the part where you say, 'Sic 'em,boy!'" he said. Ryou sighed.

"Kura,I know I've been little quiet kid for most of the time but, **_SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"_**

he shouted. "Yeah,leave the Brit alone,tombrobber." said Yugi,snickering. "Whoah,Ryou.

Down,boy." said Yami. Ryou looked at them. "Being mean is harder than I thought..."

he said,chuckling.

linelineline

Yugi looked at Yami. "Uh,Yami?" said Yugi. "Yes...?" said Yami. "Are you alright?"

"Yes,aibou,I'm fine..." he said. "You are hitting your head against a brick wall." said Yugi.

"Yeah,about that...."

linelineline

"So you remembered you signed up for ballet lessons when you were drunk?"

Yugi asked."Yes,hikari..." said Yami,leaning his neck back in a chair. "When did you get drunk?!?!" asked Yugi,shocked. "I drank something at a bar called Bear?" said Yami,

looking a bit confused. "It's beer,Yami. Be-e-r." said Yugi. "And beer is worse for you

than coffee!" (_see **AllI ever had**_ by kitkat1978,_for what Yami does when he drinks coffee)_

"Tell me what happened yami..." said Yugi. Yami closed his eyes.....

FLASHBACK

"Hello,welcome to Madame Rosena's Ballet school. May I help you,sir?" said A blonde woman at the counter in a dancing school. "Yeahhh....lady I want some dancing classes for.........uh,who am I again? Oh,yeah!ME!" Yami said,falling,and getting back up.

"Erm,yes...Your name,good sir?" said the lady,looking a little disgusted. " My name is

Karis Monu!!No,wait..It's Frip McDoodle....Nononono...Oh,yah! It's Ateemoo!" shouted Yami.

"Errrrrm,last name,Mr.AteeMoo?" said the resceptionist,getting freaked out. "Iz Yoogimo!"

said Yami......

END FLASHBACK

".....and then I collapsed,but I heard the resceptionist say my first lesson was Sunday,and

she InstaTraced our phone number,mow I'm---" "Yami! You got a phone call!" shouted

Mr.Moutou,and gave him the phone. "H-h-hello?" said Yami. What was on the other line

was _ not at all pretty............._

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yami:This is not gonna be good for me,I can tell............................

Yugi:Suck it up,Pharoh!You've probable been through wor----YAMI!!!!YAMI!!!

Yami:(Is suffocating from accidentily SUCKING UP to much air.)

Me:Errrrrrrrrrr,bye! (high tails outta there!)


	5. I love you,Yugi

Me:Here we go again!

**This chapter is dedicated to kitkat1978,we'll miss ya,man.**

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline.

"_MR.YUGIMO,YOU HAVE MISSED YOUR FIRST CLASS AT MADAME ROSENA'S_

_BALLET SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Uh,Mrs.Rosena--"

"_THIS IS DISGRACEFUL!!!!!!!!NOT ONE STUDENT I HAVE TEACHED MISSED_

_A CLASS!!!!!!!"_

"But I was drun----"

"_NO EXCUSES YOUNG MAN!!! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM MY SCHOOL!!"_

and after that,there was some french cursing,and then she hung up.

"......_Yesss........."_ said Yami,sighing.

linelineline

Anzu's (: P) P.O.V. (point of view)

Yeesh,where is he? Ewww,what is that disgusting cave up there? If caves needed

makeovers,that one would get one from me...I rang the doorbell at the Kame Game shop.

It hadn't opened yet. My cell phone rang,so I dug through my purse to get it. "Hello?"

I asked,even though I had caller ID. "_Ms.Mazaki,It's Madame Rosena. Today's class is _

_cancelled. Au Revoir...." _ The teacher spoke quickly,and hung up.Hmm,I wonder why she

cancelld. "Uh,Anzu? Earth to Anzu..." I heard a familiar voice and looked up at Yami.

"H-h-h-hi,cutie." I said. Yami blushed darkly."Ermmmm,yeah...Where's Jonouchi and

Honda?" he asked me. He is soooo cute. (A/N: Gugh,I am going to retch.. :P) "There not here!" I said,smirking at him. "It's you and me time,today." (A/N:Ew,ew,ew,ew,I can't believe

I wrote that!!!) I said. "Great,I'll get,Yug---" "Sorry,no can do,pretty boy." I said,grabbing his shoulder. He looked at me. Hmmmm. "Sorry,Anzu. It's both of us,or none of me." he said,and slammed the door in my face. How rude! Well,then, I'll just have to make Yugi get out of the picture! Yami opened the door. My eyes sparkled. He was coming back to me! "Oh,and don't

try to get rid of yugi,or," he held up that ugly pendant. ",I'll get rid of you..."

linelineline (A/N:Finally!THE POV IS OVER!!)

Yugi looked crestfallen,upon hearing Anzu's day plan. He wanted to spend the day with Yami...He hadn't in a long time. "After she got me drunk,I am not going anywhere alone with

her. Espescially when I know she doesn't want me to spend time with you.." Yami said,

smiling at Yugi. Tears built up in Yugi's eyes. "Arigato..." he said. The tears fell down.

Yami wiped them off with his thumb. "Yugi,I-I......I love you.." Yami said.Yugi gasped.

"M-me too!" he choked. They hugged eachother,never wanting to let go.

linelineline

Me:Awwww,how cute!!

Yugi:Yeah,I---HEY!!!


	6. YamiAnzuNO LOVE

Me:Well,Yugi's gone for a while,until Yami rescues him on TV. (gives Yami that, 'I

predict Yaoi here' look.) Heeheehee

Yami:Sh-sh-she does not own yugioh,Takahashi does.......STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!

/Hello/-Yugis thoughts

(I am Yami)-Yamis thoughts.

Yugi?Hi Yami.-mindlink

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yugi yawned as he sat up in bed /was that a dream?/

Yami walked in and smiled. Nope. Yugi grinned. "Hi,Yami." he said,as he flung his legs

over the side of the bed. He got up and stretched. Yugi walked over to the window,and opened

it. Snow,snow,snow,and,you guessed it,snow. "HOLY MAGICIANS!" shouted Yugi,shutting

the window tight. Suddenly,someone trudged up the stairs. Anzu. "Exit,stage outta here!"

shouted Yami,as he and Yugi scrambled down the stairs. Yami,who had a coat on,put his

jacket on Yugi,as they ran. Yami,why--YUGI!!HALP!!Yugi turned around,and squeaked. "ANZU!!!STOP!!" as he watched Yami being dragged away. Yugi ran quickly ahead,screaming.

Yami's POV

Oh-no,ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!!!Wow,look at Anzu's----ACK!! I slapped myself.

How could I? Okay,my back side,is frozen solid. "AIEEEE!!" I shreiked. Anzu looked at

me,and picked me up. I squirmed around,but....no use. Soon I was at dumb Anzu's house. I coughed so much. I was,well,I was.......SCARED!! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'S  
GONNA DO TO ME!!! "Okasano,oaka shio shio."(1) I said,in an effort to hypnotize her. Dang.

No use. She began to,what she may call,rock me Bleh... I was gonna puke. THEN,horror of

all horrors,she began to sing a Japanese lullaby to me:(2)

_"Kino hono sino hana seyai,to ke bana se sha bano,kari mana,shio."_

And,then,it got worse.....I felt something on my face. She wasn't...She was!!NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Yugi's POV

Oh,man,it's so cold....Gods,it's freezing. I began to cry as Anzu's image faded.

The cold stinged me hard. I got up. No. I can't leave Yami with her. I ran ahead quickly.

"Hey," said a tall figure,which was shadowy to me . "Oh,who's there?" I said,backing up. The figure was revealed. "Oh,hi Ribbon!" I said happily (A/N: Ribbon is someone

in the manga who Tristan/Honda has a crush on) Ribbon looked down at me. "Something's

wrong. I'll go now." said Ribbon,turning and leaving. "Ummm,alright." I said,racing over to the apartment. I opened the door to Anzu's part of the apartment slowly. I ran into the living room,

where I found Yami and Anzu.............**_KISSING?????_** I felt faint. Just before I blacked out,

I uttered one word:

"_Why?"_

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yami:He's got a point there:WHY? Authoress?

(1) I got this from when on HiHiPuffyAmiYumi (CartoonNetwork) ,they tried to hypnotize

a bull,and Yumi said this.

(2) Also from HiHiPuffyAmiYumi,when they were singing to two babies.

**NOTE: All acounted authors,beware of darkflamer. His name speaks for itself. Get off **

**my back,man. People would like you better if you were nice,I would too. **


	7. Aww,their first kiss

I am continuing quick so I do not upset readers (If any,sob)

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Recap

linelineline

_Yami and anzu....**KISSING???**_

_I felt faint. Just as I was about to black out,I uttered one word:_

_"Why?"_

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yamis POV

Tears filled my eyes. Yugi? No.....yes. Thank Ra he's here. Hold up......AHHHHH!! GET THIS  
MANIAC OFF ME!!! I pushed that evil slut off me. She put her hands on her hips. She looked

steaming like an overboiled pot. She looked at Yugi. She snickered,and turned to me.

"Yami,you said you _loved me more than that weak little pest!"_ she said loudly in Yugi's ear.

The tears flowed down like Yugi's just yesterday. I saw my poor hikari's body twitch,as frozen

tears slowly inched down his frozen red cheeks. How dare she insult Yugi. That was the final

straw. I aimed a fist at Anzu and hit her square in the jaw,and she fell over,bleeding. I smirked.

"Now that," I said to myself. "felt good." I picked up Yugi,blanketed him with my _The North_

_Face_ jacket,and we went off.

Yugi's POV

I opened my eyes. Yami and Anzu will still be kissing when I wake up. I know it.

I opened my eyes to see those crimson ones I love so much. Yami smiled warmly at me.

I cried and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Yami! What about Anzu??" I said. Yami

twitched,and looked sick. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I love you..." I said.

Yami bent down and kissed me. Gods,this felt wonderful.

linelineline.

Malik (Da Yami's) Pov

Why is it so dark? Hmm. Oh,well. I walked into my house. Suddenly,the lights turned on,and

all my friends jumped out. GAAHHHH!!! I fell over,shocked. My smiling hikari came over and pulled me up. "Happy,uh--Duke??How old is he?" he said,turning to Duke (Otogi,if you will).

Duke clacked some things in the calculator. "5,001!!!" He shouted. "Uh,yeah." Marik said.

After the party,I looked at Marik. I kissed him on the forehead quietly. He handed me something. It was a square gift. I opened it. "Hmmm," I looked at the book,I smiled. "Ah,"  
I said. I read off the cover,"Great Expextations! I saw this in the bookstore! I had my eyes on this! "Marik,Aishertu." (A/N:I CANT SAY IT RIGHT!!) "Me too." said my hikari gently. We went

upstairs to get some rest.


	8. Hi,YamiIm your girlfriend,Anzu

Me:ANOTHER ADVENTURE!!!

Yami:I had to grab Anzu's hand and hold her in today's yugioh epdisode. (makes noise like

disgusted cat)

NEW KEY:

Hi Yami-Mindlink

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yugi's POV

I yawned. I was sooooooo incrdibley tired. Y-yami? Yesss? ........ Sorry

Do you love Anzu? No answer. I walked into the room he was in,and I found him

twitching like mad. No,Yugi. No. Never. She is eeeeevillll. "Ahem,Yami. One E"

Sorry,koi I giggled. You callin' me a fish? I thought,knowing very well what it meant. I tackled him down to the floor,and started tickling him mercilessly. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhaahahaaaa!!!UNCLE!UNCLE!  
I GIVE!!" he shouted. We got dressed,and he jerked his finger out towards the door.

"Get your coat. I wanna see what this snow stuff feels like......"

Yami's POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S WHITE!! IT'S COLD!!! IT'S----Ow.....wet.....

I'm gonna get you for that!!! I grabbbed the white substance called snow,and

chucked one at his head. It stuck to one of his spikes. I felll over laughing. "That is

not funny,that is not funny,that is NOT funny." he said,as the snowball melted on his face.

"My face is frozen now.....Let's go inside.." Yugi said. Dangit. . I took a handful of snow,and made a hmmm,what's

it called...Oh,yeah! A snowball! I rushed it inside,and put it in the freezer. "Yay!My first

snowfall!" I shouted. Yugi put his coat up and sat down. "Yeah. Since you numbed my face,

you get your first making of hot chocolate on the same day." he said. Oh,he's good.

Yugi's POV

Gods,my face is freezing. I rubbed my hands on my face. Yep,that felt a little better.

I ran my hands through my hair,and leaned back. "AAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!MY HAND!!!!!!!!"

Yami.....I sat up. Don't touch the fire,you idiot He mentally sighed,and put the water in

the cups. He gave me one. I took a sip. AUGH!!! "GODS,YAMI!!! WHAT'S IN HERE!!??"

I said looking at the cup. "Ummm, that bear stuff,we ran out of coacoa powder." "BEER???"

I choked and sputtered and fell over. He ran over to me. "Hi.....um,what's your name again

kid....???" Yami?Are you drunk??? Yami looked scared. "AAAAHHHHH!!!! VOICES IN MY  
HEAD THAT ARE NOT MINE!!!!!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I tried to get it,

but my poor,drunken,koi got it first. Oh,no....does she ever give up? It was Anzu. (A/N:Me and my friend,Alexa,were in her car in the Pokemon Union Room with our gameboys,and she wrote:

"Anzu rhymes with Anpoo. LOL.) "You are a pretty lady..." Yami said,falling and getting back

up. Realizing what was going on,Anzu's face grew with a dark grin."HehHehHeh. And,guess

what? This pretty lady you see before you is your girlfriend." Anzu said. Yami looked as

if he was pondering something,like something was not right. I wonder what Yami is thinking?

Yami's POV

Pretty lady.

Yugi's POV.

Oh,well. "Ready to go on our _date?"_ Anzu said. Gulp. "SURE!!!!!" Yami said,and they ran out the door. My skin got sucked of it's body color. "Gods help me....I'm pretty sure by tonight,

I'm gonna be a hikari-in-law...."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yami:Er-ohhh...

Me: I LOVE SCREWING YOU UP WITH ALCOHOL!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Iamnaked AAHHHHHHH!

Me:YAYYYY!!!AGAIN!!!!

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yami yawned and sat up on the...Floor???? Why was he not in his bed??He looked at everything around. Everything was.....pink???Oh no. He feared the worst. He looked at himself.

He was..._naked??!!!_ How??WHY?! He looked at the person next to him. Yikes! Anzu................

..._naked!!! _Yami's eyes darted to his clothes as he quickly changed and left quick as a whip.

Yami's POV.

Why?WHY?_Why?**WHY?WHY??**_ the same word was darting through my head over and over. I feel horrible...Wait! YUGI! WHAT ABOUT YUGI!?? I ran like the wind.When I finally

reached the Game shop I went up to his room.I found a note sitting on the table. Once

again,I feared the worst.. The note read:

_Dear Yami,_

_I am sure by now,you are concious again from your drunken state._

_I am also sure that Anzu is betrothed to you. You may hack up,but life goes on. _

_Unfortunately,yours shall go on with Anzu. In order for you to live a happy life,_

_I have left to seek a new friend. You may think it's crazy I'm not goting with Jonouchi,Honda, Marik,Ryou,or Kaiba. I don't care how cold it is,how wet it is,or how outstandingly unstable that it may be. I want you to be happy. You have done so much for_

_me,now I must return the favor by putting myself in danger for your hapiness like you did._

_Congratulations to you and Anzu,_

_Yugi._

_Plop!_ The note fell to the floor as I broke out in a cold sweat,frozen in my spot.

Yugi's POV

It's so cold out here.Ra help me....I wanna go home.....But I can't.

_"...To be hurt,to feel lost to be left out in the....."_ Oh,my cell!!

I picked it up. "Hello?" said the voice on the other end. "YUGI! COME BACK!!"

It was Yami!! I choked down a lump in my throat. "Umm,Sorry,Yami....I don't

wanna come to the reception..." I began to cry. It hurt me to not be there with

him. "Yami,I'm sorry.." I whispered,and hung up the phone. The phone rang again.

This time,I'm not answering.

Yami's POV.

_"Oh,hey. Is it on?Okay.Ahem,Hi,you have reached the Sprint _

_Voicemail box of Yugi Moutou. I canot take your call right now,so leave a message_

_after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep." _

That loud beep echoed through my head like death. Poor

Yugi. OW! Oh,man,his pain...His emotional hurt is coming back at _me _ as physical

pain.. Poor Yugi..My love... This is all my fault! EVERYTHING AWFUL THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM IS MY FAULT! Yugi! I NEED YOU BACK HERE WITH ME!!

linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yami:NOOOOOO!!


	10. Manacome in,Mana

Tweet. I-Tweet.do-Tweet.Not-tweet. own-tweet. Yu-tweet. Gi-tweet. Oh-tweet.

PetpetAngel! DO NOT GANG UP ON ME!! WE WERE BECOMING SUCH GOOD FRIENDS!!

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yamis POV

Must...scrub.....Must...scrub.....Anzu.....germs........AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Nuts,I hope I scrubbed enough. I looked at my red body. Yup,I scrubbed enough.

I heard the doorbell ring. I put my clothes on (A/N:He had his underwear still on during

the scrub sequence.) ,and went out the door. It was Ryou. "Hi." he said. I looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is your face all red?And where's Yugi?" he said. Oh,here we

go....

After an explanation,he gasped. "Anzu did what?!" he shouted. "And....I found _this_ in my pocket." I said,holding up a velvet box. On it was a slit of

paper.On it,it read:

_Note to me:_

_Give this pretty ring to Anzu._

_-Me_

I clenched my teeth. "I was lucky I forgot while I was drunk,or I would've been Mr. Atemu Yami Mazaki Yugioh. " I said,looking out the window.

((Yugi..)) I said,using our mindlink.((YAMI!!)) he heard.

Yugis POV

Yami.......((Yami,how's Anzu?)) I thought. ((How the heck

should I know?)) I heard Yami think. ((She's.....your wife.)) I thought painfully. He

sniggerd mentally. ((Nope.)) My face lifted. ((Now,will you come home?))

I sighed. ((Yami,I-I.....)). ((What?))

I heard him think. ((I don't know where I am......)) Suddenly,I felt icy cold.

. I entered out thought zone. Our thought zone is where we see eachother as

spirits. He looked at me,like all was normal,then grabbed my wrist. "Where are we going?"

I asked. "We have to call Mana." he said. "Mana?How are we gonna calll her?" I said.

"Just be patient."

Yami:YAY!!!CHRISTMAS!!

Me:Yami...it's only December 4th.....,.

Yami:I knew that...........


	11. CHEAT CODES!

"_Ohayo!This is Mahado speaking!"_

"Mahad,get Mana on the phone."

_"Aye,aye,Pharoah."_

.................."Yugi,were you on an iceberg when I called you?"

"No."

"Good."

"_Pharoah?Howzit?"_

"Did you read TeenPeople again?"

_"Yes....."_

"Preistess...........................I told you to stop with those."

_"Anyway,What's the deal?"_

"Yugi is lost. Can you transport him to me?"

_"Of course,my pharoah! Mahado! One deer in a lake with a ripped map!"_

Yami then heard in the backround, _"Would you like fries with that?"_

He then heard a loud BANG,and then, _"Shut it,Mahado!"_

Suddenly,there was a loud POP noise,and,Yugi and Yami were facing eachother.

"Cool!" Yugi said,spinning in circles. Yami sweatdropped. Yugi quickly noticed his

dark side and stopped. He sweatdropped too. "Heheheh....Sorry..........Spirit!" He

said,knowing it would upset him. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he said,jumping on him,but Yugi moved out

of the way. Anzu had walked up to the door. They saw her. She looked VERY upset.

"YAMI!" she screamed.

"FRIENDS---ESPECIALLY BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!!----DO NOT HURT EACHOTHER'S FEELINGS!!!!!!!!  
FRIENDS STICK TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE LIKE SHINING FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!MY BRAINS(or course!),JOEY'S COURAGE,HONDA'S SPIRIT ,AND,YOUR APPARENTLY BLACK HEART!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT SCARED TO FIGHT FOR YOU WHEN YOU ARE QUIVERING IN A CORNER LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE!!!!!!!!MY FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES ARE YOUR SECOND INSIPIRATION!!!!!THE FIRST ONE IS MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!THEY ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT MAKE YOU DUEL!!!! I WAS THE ONE THAT HELPED YOU THROUGH THE DOOM SAGA!!!! I STILL DON'T KNOW

_WHY_ YOU WERE UPSET IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!SHINING FRIENDSHIP,YAMI!!!SHINING FRIENDSHI----"

Yami had heard enough. "DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!WITCH!!!!!" he said,picking up a flamthrower. "Yugi,cover your eyes." Yami said. Yugi gulped and peeked through one finger to see what he was gonna do,annnnnd.........

BONK!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami had killed her with a deadly concussion. Yugi fell anime style. "Shining Friendship this..." Yami said as he ripped the stupid green.........er.........whatever it was in half. "Y-Yami......." Anzu managed to say.

Yami and Yugi grabbed eachother. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT LIVES!!!!!" Yugi shouted. "T-take this........" Anzu said,handing him a card. "A sign................of our.................FRIENDSHIP!!!!!" she said with her last breath (or last puke) as Yami saw the card was the happy lover card. "Errrrrrrrr.......Mr.Happy Lover,meet Mr.Flamethrower..." Yami said. "Mr.Flamethrower!" Yugi said,copying the Fairly Odd Parents.

"Have you met wanda?" (dont own FOP). Yami stopped,and handed the flamethrower to Yugi. "You do it."

he said smiling. "COOL!!!!!! I GET TO USE MR.FLAMETHROWER!!!" he said,charring the card.

"Should we care we have a dead friendship freak in our room?"

"Only about her germs."

"Yami........"

"Sorry.."

"That's a good one!"

"Oh,thanks!"

They buried Anzu at some dark place. Yugi screamed about being arrested for murder,but Yami said that the Gods would forgive them.Yugi screamed (AGAIN) that he was a pharoah,and he

was a 4"4 high schooler. "Trust me." Yami told him. "Yeah,I should trust the guy who got my soul lost.Yami?Yami?Ughhh..." Yugi said as he noticed Yami had went into a feetal position. "Dark,dark times Yugi. Dark,DARK,_DARK,**DARK,DARK,**__**DARK**_ times.Wanna play Sonic Heroes?" Yami said,getting up.

"Ummmm,can I be team dark this time,team Rose stinks and you always beat me 'cause team dark's

one of the most powerful teams in the game,and they have THE COOLEST theme song,and Rouge is a

really good flyer,and----"

"Yugi,okay.You can be team dark this time....I'll be team rose.."

"YAYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"Attackattattackattackattackattackattackattackattack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yugi,did you have sugar?"

"No,I HAD CHEAT CODES!!!!!!!"

"uhhhhhh.......yeeeah....."

"I didn't eat them,Yami...."

"Oh,good."

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...." yugi began to laugh as he tried to tell him what it was. "What?" Yami asked.

"errrrr....." Yugi said. "You know Jonouchi and Seto?"

"Duh."

"Well,uh.....They are dating...."

"Expected."

"Yami?"

"Yah?"

"There's a TBC coming up,isn't there?"

**TBC........**

"Yeah,I'd say so..."


	12. Confessions:My love for you

Suri:Praise the noodles,the last chapter! Weeps Oh,some last devotions:

**Ms.Petpetangel- I hated YamixYugi before I met you!**

**Kayta-Keep your cool,'cause you rule!**

**Umm....Let's see.....more people......looks at reviews Ah,yes!:**

**YamixYugiforever:Uhhhh........YAMIxYUGI FOREVER!**

**Yana5:Bless you and your short reviews!**

**GameLover: THUMBS UP,DUDE!!!!!!!**

**And to every other fan for this story (Past,present,and furture), Arigato,I love you all.**

**(Not in that freaky Oo Ooooookay Yuri kinda way)**

**Now,for the last time,I present to you, _Confessions_ by GuardianSuri (Formerly known as**

**MewMewSoshia)**

Yami had been beaten in Sonic heroes by his little aibou.

Our, his...uh.....4"2 cheat code devouring aibou... Anyway,things had gone uphill from there.

Anzu had a furneral,but only some old people watched as the poor preist wasted his time talking

to nobody. Yami and Yugi had moved to a house by the bay,since the tsnaumis in Asia were over,

and Domino was on high ground. Yugi made a spot on the concrete in front of their home,that said:

_Let it be known that I,Yugi Motou. And Atemu Yami Yugioh have_

_come here to make their lives more perfect (if possible). I christin_

_this spot the Light in Darkness Bay. May anyone who comes here_

_to make a better life be blessed by the light,and be protected by the_

_dark. Paradise,thy name is light and darkness. As Kami as my witness,_

_we bless this now sacred area._

_Yugi Motou _

_Atemu Yami Yugioh._

One day,Yugi was sitting on the bay wondering.

"Yami!" He said,calling Yami over. Yami came by and sat down next to him. "Yes,hikari?"

Yami said,smiling. "Well,Mou hitori no boku, why did you cry so much when I sacrificed

myself to the Oricalcous?Why were you broken for so long?" Yugi said,looking at his bare feet.

"Yugi............." Yami said. "I best tell you this..." he said,looking at the ocean. "Well,that

day Joey played Hamos (A/N:Helmos,watever),I decided to confess my love found for you.

"Mou hitori no boku........." Yugi said. Yami continued, "Well,I had to decide a day to tell you...But,then Rapheal challenged me.....You left.....and....I thought that I lost my chance...........forever..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Yugi said,wide-eyed.

"Rebecca---" Yami began.

"---was annoying,I know." Yugi "finished",giggling.

Yami put his hand on his shoulder. "Dear Ra,Yugi. You _do not _ know

what its like to have Anzu in back on you on a moving train,trying to stop me from all of my----

---_our-----_ destiny. There was battle city,the end of doom,a lot of times, it's always.....

_Yugi,NO! It's TOO DANGEROUS!!!_" Yami said, laughing,and falling back in the sand.

(LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER!!!!!!!!!!GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!!)

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"Me too,Yugi."

"I will............forever....."

_"Every confession I make,will be true to you."_

Suri:DARN!!!!!!!THAT WAS DISSAPOINTINGLY SHORT!!WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!Oh,well........

I GOTS OTHER STORIES!!!!!NOW I CAN SPEND MY TIME CONTINUING THEM NOW!!

Stories to continue:

1. Pokemon Outtakes

2. MY YAMI DRUNK PARTY!!!BASED ON THIS!!

3. Why am I like this?

Stories to revise:

1. The boulevard of broken dreams.(Songfic)

Stories coming up:

1. Confessions Two:My lifelong dream.

2. White Houses. (songfic)

Stroies I MAY delete:

1.Pokemon Outtakes.

Petpetangel,YamixYugiforever,Yana5,Kayta,and all others....

Goodbye.

Oh,one last dedication....

Petpetangel:

My devoted ff.n friend, I shall tell my GRANDCHILDREN about your

greatness. Must go to bed now....


	13. Epilouge

I couldn't keep ya guys waiting!

Epilouge

_"So yugi,I met this girl named Sakura!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep,and we're going out today!"_

_"Um.....Okay,then..."_

_As soon as Yami left the house,Yugi walked over to the computer,which he noticed was still on. "Hmmm........" he said,looking at it. There were a few minimized files. He opened the first one,and it had a picture of Yami with the following message:_

_"I am a man seeking a woman who is adventurous,loves Duel monsters, and is not obsessed with friendship. I live with Duelist Yugi Motou,and frankly,he can be quite annoying. I need to get out more. I am a recovering alcoholic,and a current sugarholic. I like duel monsters, CANDY,and people who are kind. _

_E-mail me at Ja! _

_Yugi looked shocked.Annoying? He opened the next file. A girl with a Dark Magician Girl costume and short pink hair appeared,and a video began to play:_

_"Hi Yami,my name is Sakura,and---" Yugi paused it. Sakura? The Sakura Yami had just left to see?_

_He pressed play:_

_"---I love Duel Monsters! I also love candy! Augh,I can only imagine what living with such a short twerp can be like. That Mouto kid's a real cheat!I am a big Mai Velentine fan,though!" Yugi Slapped his face._

_" So, if ya want to,come visit me on the boardwalk on Saturday, January 29 (A/N: Ringing a bell here,USA people?),and we can get to know eachother more!" Sakura said,winking. "Ja ne,Yami!" She said,waving the "wand" over the screen,and it went black._

_He opened the next file,it was an email adressed to ,and read:_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Of course,I'd love to meet ya! I'll be there! Ja!!!!! _

_-Yami_

_Yugi looked upset. He wanted to cry.Why was Yami doing this? Oh,well......Only time will tell.........._

Sooooo,whaddya think?

Oh,for all wondering,my source for future episodes is (NET not COM!!!!). ENJOY!!!

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!


End file.
